Home
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Percy wishes he could find his home and thinks about his life growing up at home if he can call it that. It feels more like just The Burrow.. is that his home?


_**Quotes: "Home is where your rump rests."- The Lion King**_

**-Home-**

_Disney Quote Challenge_

_Home is where you rump rests. Home is just where you lay your hat. Home is where the heart is._ I've heard it all. Now I just need to find my own home.

I've been left alone before, I've lift my home, and I've even wanted to kill everyone in that blasted house but I've never really thought of the Burrow as my home until I had nowhere else to turn.

Most would think that their childhood house would be considered home for them. The place where they lay their root, the wonder land where all their wonderful memories are stored for safe keeping; some of the bad ones can make their way in there too. I really don't have any memories of my own from the Burrow, happy or sad. I just remember growing up there.

There was this one time when Fred and George played a horrible prank on Ron. They snuck into his room with must have been Mum or Dad's wand and waited until he was sleeping and they turned his teddy into a giant spider. You should have seen him run for Mum screaming, that is one memory that will stay with everyone who saw it happen. My favorite part was when I hid behind the wall of the kitchen and watched as Fred and George both got what was coming to them. It felt good at the time to know that something was going to happen for them always disturbing the peaceful home that was the Burrow.

Even when I was eight I never really got along with the family. Correction: I didn't get along with the _twins. _Mostly because I was quiet and didn't approve of anything they did while even Mum and Dad could giggle at some of the stupid jokes and pranks that they'd be conducting constantly, and the blasts that always seem to come out of_ their_ room that everyone else seemed to have been able to just ignore and tune out; I never could. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers but sometimes I could have just killed them. Living with them made life fun of some, hellish for others.

There was this one time when Ron was playing chess with Charlie and you could tell without even looking at the board who was winning. Even at four he could dominate anyone in that game, I blame Bill for teaching him in the first place. So I saw Charlie with his hand in his hair, examining the board intensely while little Ronald just sat, smirking that little half smirk he always does.

Charlie opened his mouth to say a command but didn't get anything out for I had spoken over his shoulder, "Knight to B6, check." Ron's face at that moment was the best expression I'd ever seen on his being before. I could have just taken a picture of it, the Muggle kind that doesn't move so it would never change. Charlie turned around to me and motioned for me to finish the game for him. So of course I sat down and finished the game for my elder brother and allowed Ron to try his best to beat me.

"You think you were the only one with the chess playing gene in this family, little brother?" I stated while he moved his king to safety.

"Queen to C3," he spoke quickly, taking one of my pawns. The battle continued for ten minutes after that, an expression of determination replacing the smirk.

Needless to say I beat him.

He didn't look upset after his king fell like I would have expected from him, he just picked up all his pieces and started setting them back up to play again. "Bet you can't do it again."

Now while I'm walking down this cold alleyway toward the Leaky Cauldron I realize how many memories I really have at that house, no… home. I may not have fit in perfectly with them but I was still home with them and I don't know what life would have been like without all those loud, rambunctious brothers and that tough sister that would beat me up if she wanted at the age of seven for taking _her _cookie off the tray. I really did love it there without noticing at all.

As I sit at the bar I realize how stupid I was for leaving home, just because I felt like I was different from them.

I asked Tom the bartender for a piece of parchment to write a letter home.

Who am I kidding? I can't go crawling back to them after what I've done. I'm considered the bad guy now; they'll never forgive me in a million years.

I just need to get a room here and lock myself in it. Maybe that'll make me feel better… solitude should make my thoughts stopping going to the Weasley clan? I have no escape from this torture.

Once I got my room I went straight to bed and attempted to sleep, When I finally do fall asleep I bet I'll dream of all those fun times at the Burrow… at home, that I've long forgotten.

**863 Words**


End file.
